


Breathe It In | Apex Legend Fanfiction

by ValoraFlores



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Character Death, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, Molestation, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValoraFlores/pseuds/ValoraFlores
Summary: Caustic X OC (Original Character)Being an Apex Legend was my dream and now I am finally here. Made friends with all the legends but Caustic seems to catch my attention all the time. What's so fascinating about him that I just can't forget?What made me - fall in love with that Toxic trapper..?
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was suppose to be a one shot but OMG I just can't stop the story in a chapter. So yeah this will have more than 5 chapters.

"We have our Apex Champion." The camera twirled around both my partner and I. I was teamed with a robot, standing beside me. I remembered his name was 'Revenant'. He looked at me and pointed his hands at me. "Look at me again and I will silence you." I quickly turn back to the front. He is scary!

He scares me through out the whole match though he helped me out alot too. He always pinged things that I request. I wanted a M600 Spitfire, he got me one. Heavy ammo? No problem. He helps me stock them up. Scope? He pinged me the specific scope that I wanted. 

I have always liked watching Apex. It's something that I enjoy alot. It's something like paintball but deadlier. These thrills always get my veins pumping and the adrenaline rush that I feel when I am being targeted, I love them all. 

"Welcome to Apex Legend." The door infront of us opened. There stood 11 people, waiting to greet us. "Bonjour! New teammate!" A blonde hair girl came up to me and gave me a hug. I returned her embrace and greeted her back. "Hello there, you're a bubbly one." She giggled at my comment. 

"Why thank you!" She released me from her hug. "What's your name?" She asked. I am not sure if I should tell her my real name so I told her my Legend name instead. "Eternal." She looked at me with bright eyes. "What's your power then?"

"I am able to heal my teammates with my powers. Something like Lifeline but instead of using health drone, I use my own powers." Lifeline came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I heard ma name. What's yo ultimate move then?" 

I was playing with my fingers to keep myself calm from all those pair of eyes staring at me, waiting for my reply. "I am able to self-revive without the help of a golden knock-down shield."

I turned to look at my ex-teammate. He was surrounded by the guys. They were talking to him but he tried to shush them by wanting to use his ult but was stopped by the staff working here.

I then turn my attention back to those infront of me. Wattson, Bangalore, Wraith, Lifeline and Bloodhound were all surrounding me. "Finally we have another girl to join the legend!" Wattson exclaimed. I gave her a smile and laughed. "You sounded like it has been years since a girl joined." She signed. "Not that long but still-!"

I vowed to myself that if I am a legend, I will try to be more outgoing and not shy. Now that I am a legend, I should be outgoing. "Should we go for a drink or two? To throw a welcome party for these two." Bangalore asked everyone in the room, including the guys. I turned to her and waved my hands infront of me. "Ah, sorry about that but I will have to pass. I don't drink alcohol." 

Everyone turned to me and I could feel like face started to heat up. This is so embarrassing!! A 22 year old lady who doesn't drink? I must be joking. I then opened my mouth to speak again. "I-I retract that. I have never drank alcohol before so m-maybe I could try it?"

Then suddenly everyone started celebrating. "It's time for drinks and party!" Mirage shouted. I had a feeling that I might regret my decision. The girls then said that they wanted to show me my new room. They all lived together in a dormitory. Males and females mixed.

When we were nearing the dorm, I thought we had went to the wrong place. The dorm looked like a 5-star hotel. It was a huge hotel. Wraith then told me that each level only lives 2 legends. "As you can see here, the ground level is the lobby. This is the common area for all of us." Wattson said. "You must be kidding me. This place is huge! Its like the size of a football field!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe my eyes. The lobby this big? Impossible! Except it's possible because it's the truth. 

"Oh, talking about football field." Bangalore remembered. "Level 2 is a field. A field that allows us legends to use to exercise or even fight each other." Oh my, the head of this apex Legend must be loaded. "Let's take a look at your room, shall we?" Lifeline said in an excited tone. 

My room was on the fifth floor. There were 2 door just right infront of the lift. "Room 502 is yours." Bloodhound passed the keys to me. I took the keys and opened the door just to be greeted by the beautiful decorations and pastel pink coloured walls with the look of a princess room. "This was what I wanted-" I choked. "I didn't think you like princess things judging by how you joined the apex team." Wraith was shocked by how my room looked like. I covered my face with my hands to cover my blush and embarrassment. "Gahh, sorry. I always fantasize about being a princess."

They stayed for awhile, talking about how the room looked so princess-y, girly and pink. "Girls, let's not stay here any longer, she needs to unpack and make herself at home." Bloodhound stood up and told the others to make their way back to their rooms to rest instead. 

"There might be a match tonight before the welcome party. That's what the voices told me." Wraith said. I thanked her for telling me so I could get ready for it later in the evening and closed the door after they entered the lift back to their respective floors. I looked over to my luggages and boxes that needs my attention to unpack them and decided that I would arrange my items now while I still feel energetic. 

Once I am done putting away my battle gears and casual cothes in the closet, I set my alarm to alert me to give me time to prepare for the next match in the evening. I looked at my room as a whole once more before running to my bed and pounce on it. I grabbed my favourite plush toy and fell asleep instantly. That was how tired I am.


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear my phone ringing. It must be the alarm that I set before I took my rest. I stopped the alarm and went over to my restroom. "A bathtub Jacuzzi?" I gasped. This place is impossible! Since I have a few hours to spare, I took a quick shower to refresh myself and prepare for the battle later. 

An announcement to gather at the rooftop to board the dropship was made. I looked at myself in the full body mirror once again and nodded to my own reflection. I was wearing a black short skirt with safety pants in it so I can move without flashing myself. Pink top together with a black hoodie and black heat-tech stockings because it will be cold at night. My long chestnut brown hair was loosely tied in a ponytail that flows all the way down my back. My fringe was touching my eyelashes but is not blocking my view of vision so I just left it as how it is. I was ready to challenge the legends. I checked myself if I brought everything that I might need before wearing my shoes and gloves and heading for the door. 

I opened my door only to be greeted by my neighbour who was doing the same. It was Caustic. "H-Hi there." I greeted him. "Hello." he replied coldly. I didn't think my neighbour would be Caustic. We both locked our room doors and waited for the lift to come.

I looked at him, checking him out. He was wearing black boots and an outfit that was used in a laboratory. He was wearing a gas mask too. Does he have a hard time breathing? Because his breathing rhythm sounds off. When I looked at his eyes then I realized that he was staring back at me. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to check you out- I mean! Look at your gears and everything!" I quickly looked away from his being. I could hear a sigh coming from where he was standing. 

Just then, the door to the lift opened and there was Lifeline and Octane. "Amigo, ready for the fight?" Octane asked me as I stepped into the lift. "Well, sorta." I gulped. I am terrified. I don't think I can knock all these people down.

The lift was beautiful. I had never seen a lift this big before. It's half a size of a field-well maybe smaller than that. In the lift, there are many more couches to sit on while waiting to head to wherever we are going. I took a sit beside and Lifeline and greeted her. Soon, everyone was in the lift. "I can't wait to see who I am being teamed with!" Wattson clasped her hands together as she twirled around happily.

I looked at my neighbour. Caustic was sitting alone, sipping a cup of I assume its coffee while reading some paper when Gibraltar slammed his shoulders, scaring him. He almost spilled his coffee when that happened. He placed everything down and took out a canister. "Woah woah woah Brotha, that thing will kill us all." Gibraltar ran while Mirage, Bloodhound and Octane was stopping that giant from killing us. 

I laughed when that happened and the girls stopped to look at where I was looking at. "Ah Gibraltar is back at it again, always teasing Caustic." Lifeline said as she leaned back on the sofa to relax. "We have arrived on the rooftop." The speaker sounded. I stood up and walked together with Wattson and the rest.

There was already a dropship on top of the roof, we walked in and boy, we have our own small space in the ship too? My space was just right beside Wattson's. "Say Wattson, how old are you?" Wattson sat on her chair and gave me a big smile. "Legally 22!" She showed a scissors sign with her fingers. My eyes sparkled. "No way! I am 22 too!" She gasped. "That means we are the youngest here!" We both clasped our hands together and cheered. 

Wattson is an easy-going person and we are somewhat alike. I still couldn't believe that I am here with the legends of Apex, in the same ship as them. I had a crush on Mirage once but that was a long time ago. Now, I just can't take my eyes off Caustic. He interest me but a part of me is still afraid of him. You will never know what he will do when he is angry. 

"The teams has been formed." Mirage announced. I looked at the screen that was showing our groups and my heart started beating rapidly. I was teamed with Wattson and Caustic. The King and Queen of camping. "Dr. Caustic! We are together again!" Wattson ran over to the man whom was watering his plants. Wait, Plants? That is kind of cute if you were to ask me. A giant that loves plants.

I waved at him to let him know that I am in the same team as him too but all he did was stare at me intensely. "Don't slow me down." He said and I nodded. Wattson smiled happily as she bounced around his small space. She spotted a plush and picked it up. "You found my Nessie, Dr. Caustic?" He looked at Wattson and then back at his plants. "Yes. It was out in the open and so I took it with me." She hugged the Nessie plush and said that she will give Caustic another Plushie when they are done with the games. "No thank you." He said, almost immediately.

"Please ready your positions." The speaker said. Everyone then dropped whatever they are doing and headed to the back of the dropship. I followed where Caustic and Wattson went. "Stand here." Wattson said and I followed, standing between Wattson and Caustic. Soon, we were lowered down and all I can see is a field. A very big field.

"King's Canyon after dark, huh." I could hear Wattson's voice when I placed a earpiece in my ear. "C-Caustic, where should we drop?" I asked him. "This landing area will prove beneficial." He pinged at the marketplace. "Oh, some people will go there but okay! Let's do this! Afterall, there's only 5 squads, so there are 2 squads with incomplete members."

"Prepare for certain death." Caustic warned us as we leaped off the platform and down to field.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't stray too far out from each other, alright?" Wattson said as she placed her fence to guard the fort. I had my trusty Spitfire with me and a Triple take. We have killed 5 in total. And I am the one without any kills. I always break the enemies shields and then I am the one getting knocked down instead.

Luckily Caustic was there to cover me using his gas trap while I use my ult which is to self resurrect myself. "Don't get knocked down again or I will have to end you myself." Caustic's low voice could be heard from the earpiece. I gulped. I don't want to be killed on my first day with the legends.

He placed another gas trap infront of me as well as a phoenix kit. "Patch yourself up. We are going to push forward." He activated the trap and ran out of the fort with Wattson. "Using a phoenix kit!" I said through the microphone. "Got it." Both Caustic and Wattson acknowledged. Once I am done healing myself, I headed out to join them. 

"One squad left, I shall finish this." Caustic said. Wattson gestured me to where they were and there was a team hiding from us as well. "Enemies over there." I pinged at where I saw one of them peeking out. Caustic took out his canister and readied his aim. He threw the canister to where I pinged. "Gas cloud deployed. They are taking damage." Both Wattson and Caustic rushed in to fight but I stayed at where I was. I have the higher ground so my Triple take will shine. I swapped my spitfire to my Triple take and take my aim. Bloodhound used their abilities but that doesn't affect me. I knocked down bloodhound and Crypto but Mirage was nowhere to be found. 

"Now ya see me, now ya don't. Now ya see me, boom." He knocked down Wattson with an Eva-8. "You're dead." He laughed. "He baited us." Caustic groaned. The one who was in the gas was his decoy and not himself. "Curses.." I aimed at him and shot several shots of my sniper gun at him. "His shields broke!" I shouted. Caustic threw his gas trap infront of Mirage which automatically triggered it. Mirage slowed down due to the toxic gas that was emitting out from it.

Before I could take out my spitfire, Caustic had already shot the man with his peacekeeper.

"We have our Apex Champion." We were announced as the champion. I helped Wattson up and tried patching her up. "We are the champion team!" Wattson started jumping in excitement. "You guys are the best!" She hugged the both me and Caustic. I thought Caustic will push her away but he didn't, which was surprising.

All of us went back to the dropship and started chatting. "Congrats on being the champion on your first day." Bangalore came over to me and patted me and Wattson on the shoulder. "Someone is getting triggered." Wraith pointed to Revenant which was staring at us. "I am gonna shut you up." He pointed his palm at us.

"Don'cha dare, Robo boy." Lifeline said to Revenant. "Hey, I thought I was the robot boy." Pathfinder's body slumped as his screen showed a sad face. "You are robot boy no. 1 and he is no. 2." She said to Pathfinder. I laid down on my couch and took a shut eye.

I did sprain my left ankle when I was in the battlefield but when I remembered what Caustic said "I will have to end you myself." I shivered. He is terrifying! "I still can't believe that you won on your first round with the legends on the first day!" Wattson squealed with delight. I opened my eyes and smiled at her. "It was just luck." I told her. 

"Good job, kiddo." Wraith was at the common area where most of the Legends were sitting and chatting. I gave her a nod and went to sleep. It will take a few hours to get back to our dorm. At the corner of my eyes before I shut it, I caught Caustic staring my way. I pretended that I didn't see that and turned the other way instead.

\-----

I woke up in the afternoon and looked at everyone. They were all up and about in the ship. When I wanted to stand up and walk, my left leg felt heavy. I looked down town see that my leg is being wrapped up with bandages. "Caustic told me that you might have sprained your ankle so I helped you to stabilize it." Lifeline said.

I looked over to Caustic who was knocked out on his lab chair. He looks very tired. "I am going to make him a coffee. May I know where the pantry is?" Lifeline pointed to the front side of the dropship and I headed there. I saw a coffee maker and started it up, placing a black coffee capsule into the machine. 

Soon the pantry smelt of freshly brewed coffee. I walked over to where Caustic was resting and tapped on his shoulder. His eyes opened as he slowly sat up straight. I placed the cup infront of him and he eyed me. "What's the meaning of this." He demand an answer. "Thank you for noticing that I had a sprained ankle and told Lifeline to stabilize me." I gave him a smile.

He slowly took the cup from me and removed his mask. That was the first time I saw him without the mask. He looked at any other man you see out there. But there's something about him that really draws you to him. What is it? You stared at him a little too long for his liking and he spoke again.

"You have my thanks. For the coffee." I snapped out of it and backed off, waving my hands infront of me and explaining myself. "A-ah you're welcome! I hope the taste is to your liking! T-though I didn't put anything else in there."

Before I know it, everyone in the ship is looking at the both of us. I gulped. I could here Mirage's failed attempt to whistle, making things even more awkward.

"We have arrived, brothas." Gilbraltar said at he looked at the door open, let us out of the ship. Everyone was happily heading out while I tried my best to walk myself out of ship. "I'll help you." Caustic said as he lift me up princess-style like I was nothing. "C-Caustic, people is going to spread rumors about us!" I panicked.

"Does that affect you?" He looked at me with a look of disapproval. "Well that's sounds great-I mean No! We can't let them say things like this! We are going to be fired from being legends!" He sighed. "I have a valid reason for doing this, Eternal." He said. "Just let me do it."

After that, he walked all the way back to our rooms while carrying me all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Take a look at that." I could hear Bangalore to my right. "You don't get to see that everyday." Wraith's voice is somewhere too. "Didn't he did that to Wattson when she sprain her ankle too?" Lifeline whispered loudly. It's not a whisper anymore, Lifeline. We can both hear all of you! "So fatherly of him, don't you think?" Wattson chirped. 

I looked at to see how was Caustic feeling. He doesn't seem affected by all those comments. My heart started beating rapidly as I lean on his shoulder, indulging myself in his warmth. He doesn't seem to mind one bit. "Caustic, thank you for carrying me all the way up to my doorstep, I am fine now."

"Just give me the keys." He demanded. I obiedently passed him my room keys and he switched my position to how you would carry a baby with one hand. I lost my balance and hugged his neck. He proceeds to opening the door and placed me gently on the ground near my bed. 

"Where do you place your home clothes?" He asked hanging the house keys on the hook near the door. I pointed to my drawer infront of my bed. "There. You can just pick whatever." When he opened the drawer, a look of disgust was shown on his face. "Why is it that everything you own is pink." I laughed at his comment. "It's because I love pink, silly."

"Get yourself clean, I will be in my own room." He turned back to the door. "After that, rest for a little. It helps with the healing." I nodded and followed him to the door, locking it. Caustic is a good man. Maybe I shouldn't fear him anymore.

I went to the bathroom and fill up my bathtub with hot water so help me relax my muscles. There were bathbombs in the bathroom counter so I took one and dropped it in the water. Rainbow coloured foam can be seen coming out from the ball. The smell of fruits filled the air. I took off my clothes and work my way down to the bandages.

I opened it to reveal a swollen angry red patch on my ankle. "I hope this heals fast. I totally screwed my first day with this ankle." I stepped in the bathtub and the heat immediately sent my body shivering out of pleasure. "The temperature is just right." I let myself soak in the water as I slowly drift off to sleep. 

\-----

"..nal..ternal.." What was that sound, is someone calling me? "..Eternal..!" I jolt up. "E-Eternal here! H-how may I help you?!" Wattson was there. She was panting. "Why are you panting?" I asked her. Caustic can be seen on my bed in his casual attire with his head resting on the back of his hands.

"Dr. Caustic said that he has been knocking on the door for awhile but you didn't answer it so he had Crypto break the lock and I have to enter the bathroom. "Did anyone see me like this?" I asked Wattson while I covered my chest area with my arms crossed. "Crypto didn't as he was repairing the locks but Dr. Caustic.. might have as he was standing directly behind me when I opened the door."

"I can't get married anymore.. I am defiled." I sobbed. Wattson panicked. "Since Caustic had seen you partially naked, he will have to take responsibility to marry you right?" Wattson said it without thinking. I looked at her like she said something unbelievable and started sobbing even more.

"But I am young enough to be his daughter!" Caustic came over with his head down and eyes covered by his hand. "Quit your whining and get yourself ready. Everyone is waiting for you." I demanded everyone to get out of my room while changing myself to a more appropriate attire to head out.

Crypto, Caustic and Wattson were all waiting for me outside. I didn't dare to look at Caustic. I don't want to start bawling again. Caustic on the other hand, kept staring at me. He eyed me all the way to the bar where everyone was at. "Hey, here comes the champion squad." Mirage said. 

I sat where the girls are at and Mirage places a cup of beer infront of me. I looked at the mug and sigh. Here goes nothing.. I gulped the whole mug down. It tasted bitter and definitely not to my liking. I stuck out my tongue in disgust but Mirage just kept refilling it. I decided to not let him down, I just kept drinking to the point where my whole world is spinning. 

"You are such a light drinker." Wattson said as she giggled uncontrollably. She is probably drunk too. "Dr. Caustic!" She started. "What do you think of the newcomers?" Caustic looked at both Revenant and I. "I would say that they are both not worth my time and effort." He bluntly said. "A-After seeing my naked body, you don't want to bear the responsibility..?" I sulked. 

He looked over to me and sighed. "You had drank too much. He grabbed me and made me sit between Wraith and himself. Wraith was already asleep as she was knocked out by the alcohol. My face felt hot, my body temperature was rising. I grabbed onto Caustic's arm. "Am I not.. Good enough..? Why do you always make me feel so terrified yet safe.." I leaned on his arm. 

"What's so good about you that made me can't forget about you.. Why do I like you so much.." Tears started to form in my eyes. "And you saw me naked-" "One-third naked. I did not see your whole body. Only from your neck up." He clarified. Lifeline was listening attentively. She knew what happened. 

Nothing can escape her. She is surprisingly good at keeping her alcohol. Caustic told Crypto to send Wattson back to her dorm and grabbed my arm. "We are going back." I whined. "Stop whining before I will kill you with my gas trap." I quickly shut my mouth and started crying. "Caustic is scary!" I tumbled my way through to Mirage who was talking to the sleeping Wraith.

"Woah hey there. I know you want to get laid by me but you will have to wait in line just like the rest." He winked. Caustic tore me away from Mirage and threw me over his shoulders like a bag of potatoes. "We are going back. No buts." I tried to reach for my bag but I was too far away. I stopped moving and before I knew it, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

My head was hurting when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes and felt someone's back on mine. The place seems unfamiliar but sure does smell familiar. I turned around to see a broad back. Without thinking, I touched that back.

"Are you awake now?" I could hear Caustic's voice when the body vibrated. That back belongs to Caustic. "C-C-C-Caustic! I-I didn't mean to touch your back!" I quickly kept my hands back to myself. "Wh-Where am I anyway?"

"In my room. Because you left your bag at the bar." I shrieked as I sat up from the warm cozy bed. "My wallet and everything is in there! I am going to lose it, I definitely lost it!" Caustic turned to face me and looked at me with a face that says that he is so done with me. "Mm.. Lifeline has your bag."

"Oh." I stopped whatever I am doing. "So I can't remember what happened to me last night. I hope I didn't do anything weird." Caustic looked at me in the eye and exhaled. "You definitely did something I didn't think you would do." He said. Oh Lord, please save me. I said my prayers. 

"What kind of things." I asked. "Where should we start. You practically confessed your love to me. So much for 'being my daughter'." His mouth curled into a small smile. My face flushed. "No way.. I said that..?" He nodded as he yawned. "I didn't sleep a wink thanks to you. You didn't even allowed me to go to the gents. I had to wait till you have fallen asleep." He seems like he is enjoying it.

His face expression seems to have soften up. "And you stayed with me when I was clinging onto you?" He yawned again. "What can I do? You were lying on top of me, clinging onto my clothes like a koala bear." I didn't know this embarrassing moment happened. I can never face Caustic again. I slowly got out of the bed but was pulled back under the covers by Caustic. 

"Stay. You are a valuable test subject. Besides, you don't have anywhere else to go." My back felt warm. Caustic's breath tickled my neck everytime he exhales. "Hhng..!" I accidentally let out a soft moan. Caustic's grip on me became tighter. "Don't let out unnecessary noises or I will not be able to control myself."

"Knock knock." I heard someone verbally knocked on the door. "Who's there!" Another voice answered outside of the door. "It's me, Life." The first voice answered. "Life who?" "Imma end your life if I see Eternal in there, Caustic." Ah those must be Lifeline and Wattson. 

I turn back to look at Caustic who sat up and rubbed his neck. "Ugh.." He sighed as he walked out of the bedroom to the living room. "What do you want." Caustic grumbled. "Eternal's bag was with you. Where else can she go? I can't just leave her out in the lobby, can I?"

Caustic's voice is so soothing. I yawned and fall back to sleep. Can I safely say that Caustic likes me too? I didn't think he will like someone who is half his age. He looked like those that will die alone haha that's mean of me. I am sorry.

I know I like Caustic. Ever since I saw him on television, I loved him. But he is still pretty scary up front. He was known to be merciless, act on his own and is a great survivor even when he plays solo. 

But now that I am here, in his bedroom, wearing this oversized t-shirt without pants. Wait, oversized t-shirt WITHOUT PANTS!? WHY AM I WEARING HIS CLOTHES AND HOW WAS I CHANGED?! I screamed. 

Lifeline, Wattson and Caustic all ran to where I was. "W-Why am I wearing your clothes..?" I asked. "You vomited on your own clothes when you arrived at my place. I had to change you but don't worry, you still had your undergarments on."

"Now that you are awake, please head home and get yourself clean. I don't like unhygienic people walking around in my place." He pushed all 3 of us out of his apartment and we just stood outside his house, dumbfounded. 

\-----

There was a surprise meet-and-greet session today in the afternoon and all of us were panicking. "I hate it when they do this." Wraith hissed. All of us were wearing tuxedos and gowns. I can't help but look over to Caustic. He was wearing a dark blue suit and matching pants with a while collared blouse paired with a pale yellow tie.

I got self-conscious and rushed to the toilet. I checked myself. I was wearing a light pink that sticks to my body to highlight my curves. My chestnut hair was permed at the end by Lifeline to give it an extra volume. I have a pair of dangling shimmering earrings as well. My make up was perfect too. Pale pink glittery eyeshadow with shiny pink lipstick. 

"Looking pink as always, Eternal." Mirage whistled at me when I got out from the restroom. My face was red. Caustic looked so hot with his hair trimmed and combed back smartly. He was not wearing his gas mask today because everyone stopped him. 

Wattson was wearing a navy blue dress. She looks absolutely stunning. Her short blond hair was permed to make it look puffier. She looked even more mature than you looked normally. 

Crypto's drone was also wearing a mini suit with a small lime green tie, matching it's owner. Crypto was Wattson's partner. They always look so good together. I admire them from afar as Crypto offered his hand for Wattson to hold as she adjusted her shoe strap. 

I looked up to look for Caustic. He was partnered with Lifeline. I was envious of her. "Who am I partnered with.." I sighed loudly. Soon, I saw everyone had a partner to sit with while I sat somewhere at the far end. "Due to having an odd number, Our new player and a champion team will sit with the MC of the day!" The announcer said.


	6. Chapter 6

Please let them be a girl, please let them be a girl. Please let them- Someone walked out from the back of the stage and it's a guy. "Curses.." I muttered under my breath. The MC looked at me and smiled, eyeing me suggestively.

"Wow, the first game with the legends and you are already a champion? How did you feel?" He sounded amazed and passed the microphone to me. I took the microphone from him and before I could speak, he had his hands on my knee, rubbing it. 

All eyes were on me and the pressure was intense. I didn't know whether to voice out my discomfort of to just suck it up and continue the show. "I-I am honored to be here w-with all the legends. It has always been a d-dream of mine to be able to play games with them.." The MC's hand was slowly and steadily travelling up thighs. I looked at Lifeline who immediately caught on. She whispered something to Crypto and he looked at my way and nodded his head. 

He sent his drone my way but out of everyone's sight. The legends are able to hear the drone but the venue was too loud for normal citizens to hear. I squeezed my eyes shut, secretly pleading for help. I had a phobia with guys that I have never met or know little to no knowledge about them.

Lifeline looked at Crypto's screen and slammed both her hands on the table. "How dare you... Touch our youngest member of the Apex Legends inappropriately." She was fuming.

Gibraltar stood up and looked like he was ready for a fight. "We may be enemies in the field but when we are out of there, we are a family." Caustic stood up too. He slowly walked towards where I was at and scooped me up from my seat. I was crying. I feel so contaminated, disgusted with myself. How could I let someone touch me so easily? 

Soon, all the legends stood up, leaving the stage. We were notified that the Meet-and-greet session will be postponed. I clinged onto Caustic the whole trip back to the dorm and no one said anything. 

"Are you okay..?" Wattson had tears in her eyes. "I shouldn't have let you sat there alone." She sobbed. Caustic groaned in annoyance. "Stop crying, I don't want to have to babysit 2 22 year olds." Crypto brought Wattson back to their dorm and Caustic went to ours. He reached my doorstep and asked if I wanted to have some personal space. I shook my head slowly.

"I'll let you calm down in my place then. Call me if you need me." Caustic opened his front door and placed me on the bed. He went over to the bathroom and water can be heard running. I would like to bathe too. Maybe it will help me wash all these filth off me. I thought. 

Tears started blurring my sight again. "Why does it have to be me.. I'm scared of being alone.." I sobbed. Suddenly a wave of floral aroma filled the air. It smelt.. Pleasant. A warm embrace can be felt after that. Caustic hugged me. "S-Stop it, I am filthy. Defiled and contaminated." I sniffed uncontrollably.

Caustic caressed my hair like how a doting father would. I could hear this heartbeat beating rapidly like it's about to explode. "I will be here to absorb all those contaminations."

"Why are you so kind to me..?" I asked, face filled with snot and tears. He looked at me with a face of disgust and took a few pieces of tissues from his bedside to wipe them off. "Think about it. I don't normally let people in my room." My face flushed. "Is it because... You have feelings for me?" I asked straight-forwardly.

"Pretty bold of you to assume that I have feelings for you." He said coldly. "But that is correct." My body slumped "Stop playing with my feelings! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He let out a throaty laugh and loosen the hug. "It has been a long time since this 'Love at first sight' occurred." He smiled. 

"Even if I don't have feelings for you, I will always keep you as my play thing. My test subject."

"Does that mean we are together or? Are we moving too fast? Because I just bawled my eyes out a few minutes ago." I looked away. "When you are ready." 

He leaned in slowly. Lips slightly parted. I could smell the minty mouthwash he used when he was showering. THE Caustic is about to kiss me. WHAT HAPPENED TO WHEN I AM READY?! 

His lips touched mine. It felt softer than it looks. He kept the kiss light and breathable. I closed my eyes as he held me close to his warm body. But I could sense that he had his eyes opened, observing me like what he always does to his test subjects. 

Without any warning, he forced his tongue into my mouth. "Mmm..!" It shocked me when something foreign entered my mouth. It explored my mouth like it was a playground. From a light and breathable kiss, it quickly escalated to a deep and breath-taking one. 

I was gasping for air when his lips left mine. All that was left was the tingly warm sensation as though as the lips was still there. He looked into my eye and slowly loosening the embrace. "I'll let you think about it. In the meantime, you can take a shower at my place." 

All I can do was nod my head in response. My voice is not coming out. He literally took my breath away. Before I turned to make my way to his bathroom, he looked at me with predator eyes, licked his lips and smirked. "Strawberry cheesetart. Delicious." He said it in his husky voice. 

My whole body shivered. Not out of fear but with pleasure. 

Mom, Dad. I am in love with someone who is twice my age.


	7. Chapter 7

"A match will start in 3 hours. Please be on the rooftop in an hour." I could hear the announcement from my room's speaker. "Where will the map be this time and who will I end up with?" I asked the ceiling like it will give me the answers I seek. I was already ready for a match. I need to get this out of my chest. "What was that all about. He told me when I am ready but he gave me a passionate kiss like this." 

My heart squeeze. I am really in love with him. But I am afraid. Afraid that he will just break me one day. A knock on the door shocked me. "W-Who's there?" I asked. "It's me." Caustic's voice can be heard. I rushed to the door and opened it.

Caustic was wearing something different today. He looked sexy somehow. "Caustic, are you secretly into BDSM?" I joked. I can't tell if he is looking at me or not because he had his eyes blindfolded with bandages. "Apparently this is my legendary skin and those insects told me to wear it because it will look nice on me." 

I checked him out. "Not bad, I would say. You looked like you are really for some BDSM play." He chuckled. "Maybe I am." He stepped into my room and closed my door behind him. "H-How do you know where the door is at?" I gulped. He is going to trap me here. 

"The bandages are not as thick as it seems. I still see everything." I backed off as he kept moving towards me. "The match in 3 hours, I suppose we have time for a short kiss session?" Caustic was tall. Like close to 2 metres tall. On the other hand, I was only 1.6 metres tall. Caustic can easily tower over me which he did. 

He hastened his pace and soon, I tripped and fell back onto my bed. "Looks like you wanted it too. Been craving for it since last night?" He said it in a low voice which really turns me on. He pushed me on the bed and towered over me like a predator that has found it's prey.

He used his legs to trap mine so I couldn't run away as he was taking out his gas mask. "Ready for round 2?" He whispered in my ear. My body felt hot, all I could hear was my own heartbeat pounding. 

He leaned in, placing his lips on mine. It so soft that I might get addicted if this happens everyday. I opened my mouth slightly.

"Good girl, you already know what I want." he deepened the kiss, leaving no room to break it. "C-Caustic -I can't breathe..!" I pulled away from him, desperately gasping for air. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Call me Alexander." He said. "Alexander Maxwell Nox is my real name."

I was panting heavily I had to catch my breath. His hair was falling down from his usual comb-back manner. "Mine is Violett Skyler.." He took off his bandages which revealed his beautiful emerald pair of eyes. He was breathing heavily too as he combed back his hair that has fallen. My heart did a flip. He is way too sexy for his age. I am captivated by him. 

"W-We have to go.." I rolled out of my bed and stood up, only to hit the ground again. "Violett?" Alexander looked at me from my bed. "My legs gave up on me." I laughed. He let out a sigh and pulled me up, letting me lean on him for support. "Let's go, we have a match to attend."

\-----

"Eternal!" Wattson clinged onto me like a lost child who finally met their mother on the dropship. "How are you feeling?" I smiled at her. "Better than ever! Thanks to Ale- Caustic." Everyone in the ship stopped and all eyes were on me. I froze. "Did she just accidentally called Caustic by his real name?" Whispers can be heard. "She almost said Alexander right?"

I looked over to Caustic who nonchalantly wore his gas mask and started mixing chemicals in his corner. "I-I didn't try to call him by his real name.." I twiddled with my fingers. Lifeline went up to me and patted me on my shoulder. "You have taken one for the world, Eternal."

Question marks could be seen on my head as I tried to figure out what she was trying to say. "Lifeline is my Legend name but my real name is Ajay Che." My eyes sparkled. The Legends trust me enough to let me know their names? "M-My name is Violett Skyler! Nice meeting you all! Not as legends but as normal human beings."

"Since you are a beautiful lady, you are worthy to know my real name." Mirage came over to me and trapped me up against the wall. "My name is Elli-" Before he could finish his sentence, a hand pushed him away from me. It was Caustic's. "Too close, Elliott Witt."

"Can I start calling you guys by your real names starting from today?" I asked. They all nodded and started introducing themselves. All except Revenant. I looked at Revenant and smiled at him. "Please call me Violett, Revenant." 

"I will call you what I want, skinbag." I didn't mind him calling me that because he calls everyone that.

"The groupings are out." Bloodhound said and all of us went to check. It was a Duo match. I am paired with Mirage. Wattson is paired with Crypto. Pathfinder with Gibraltar, Caustic with Bloodhound and Bangalore with Octane. Lifeline is with Revenant and Wraith is all alone. 

"Are you ready, Violett?" Mirage was the jumpmaster. I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah!" It's a happy thing. That I am recognized by the Legends. "Let's head over there." He pinged at Train yard. "I'll follow wherever you go." He sighed. "I wish all the girls around the world would say that to me."

"Let's go!" We jumped from the dropship.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you good at sniping, Miss Skyler?" Mirage asked looking straight ahead, finding for a good place to land. "As long as I have whatever I need, I am a sniper champ." I said, feeling proud of myself.

The whole game is just me and Mirage having each other's back. Mirage bamboozled people with his decoy while I sniped the enemies when they let their guards down. When I needed to heal or to resurrect myself, Mirage would use his decoy to get the attention of the enemies. 

"3 squads left." I gulped. Mirage shushed me and told me to listen to our surroundings. "I hear footsteps." Mirage said. Suddenly I felt someone kicked me, hard from the back. "I'm been attacked!" A familiar silhouette loomed over me. It closed my only way out and jammed the door with a gas trap. "A-Alexander! What are you doing!? Let me out!"

He said nothing as I should hear his footsteps fading. The gas trap will hurt me now as we are no longer in the same team. I thought to myself. Gunshots can be heard from afar but near enough to know that it's aimed at Mirage. "I'm taking damage." Mirage said. I could hear him running everywhere to dodge both Bloodhound's and Caustic's shots. That's so unfair!

"Violett! Where are you?!" Mirage shouted through the microphone. "Stuck in a sticky situation! Alexander trapped me! He jammed the door with his gas trap." I kicked the door. Caustic's gas then started to activate. I coughed and backed away from there and waited for the gas to be out.

"Elliott, I am coming for you." I kicked the door for the last time and it broke. I quickly sprinted to where my partner was and retrieved his banner. "Please don't let there be people." I looked for a nearby respawn beacon and successfully respawned Mirage. I ran to a higher place where I can see where everyone is. It's time for my sniping skills to shine. 

"Enemies over there." I pinged to where Lifeline and Revenant is. I aimed at Revenant who immediately knew where we were. Both Lifeline and Revenant went to hiding. "Curses. Elliot! There are in this house. Both Ajay and Revenant!" I pinged at where they were last seen entering. Mirage rushed to the nearer buildings. "Throwing a Thermite." He said. 

"Thanks to that fool, I am finally able to kill you off." Revenant appeared behind me slowly as though he was mocking me. He then threw his skill where I was to silence me, meaning I can't use both my skill and my ult. "Say your farewell, skinbag." He shot me down with a golden P2020. "Ugh. Revenant is infront of me, please run-" Before I could finish my sentence, Revenant used his finisher on me. 

\----

I woke up on the drop ship with a pounding headache. "So this is where we go when we die on the field huh.." I massage my head as I slowly made my way to the killing board. "3 assist and 1 kill huh.." I sighed. I looked at the common area to see that most of us are already back. I saw Bloodhound and Lifeline are back. "Alexander was too aggressive." Lifeline sighed. "He probably saw that you got finished by Revenant." I looked at Bloodhound and they pointed at Mirage. "Elliott killed me."

There's 3 squads and 3 people left. Caustic, Revenant and Mirage. "It's the final circle guys!" I heard Bangalore shouting. Caustic has the advantage here. As long as the circle is small, Caustic could just use his ult which he did before Revenant got the chance to use his skill. Mirage was the first to die from there. "At least we got third place." I smiled at him when he reaches the dropship.

"We have our Apex Champion." The announcer said with Caustic on the field. He was covered in dirt and mud, he is unbeatable. He looked up to the dropship above and was panting heavily. I guess it's a little too much for someone like him. Even though he has been training everyday, his age is not a small number anymore. I looked at the score and shocked. Let me take back my words. Caustic alone killed half of the people. "He is the oldest Legend here. He is a pro at observing and killing off people." Wattson chuckled.

Caustic took the zipline up to the dropship where all of us were at and walked straight over to me. I backed away because he looked like he was about to murder me. "W-Wait! Alexander, I can explain!" He didn't get me the chance to and dragged me away from the crowd. "Help me!!"

Caustic sat on his chair and placed me on his lap. "Does it hurt?" I was taken aback by his kind and soft voice, I didn't know that he was capable of that. He sound so meek and vulnerable. That is not very 'Caustic-like'. "It hurts when Revenant finished me off but I am fine now." He hugged me tight. "I didn't want you experiencing that. That's why I trapped you. But you managed to get out of there just to respawn Elliott. I applaud you for that courage."

"Thank you for the compliment, Alexander." I smiled at him bopped his gas mask. "I had to move. Did you want me to be killed by the ring?" You joked. "I can at least take that much pain, Alexander. I am not a child that you need to protect." Caustic sighed, his face expression softened. "I know. Maybe I am just too over-protective." I played with Caustic's hair as he hugged me close to him. 

"Where did the fierce, merciless and fearless Caustic disappeared to? People always said that you are a sociopath and all you think about is kill and gas and test subjects." I giggled. "Where did he go?"

He tightened the embrace and sighed. "Killed by Eternal's existence."


	9. Chapter 9

"Let's go do some shopping!" Both Wattson and Lifeline jumped in excitement. "Girls, we are gonna step-up our games for the next meet-and-greet." I took a deep breath. After that last Meet and Greet session, I am traumatized. Bangalore took my hand and gave me a side smile.

"You Okay?" I looked from her to the ground and gave her a small nod. "I will be." Wraith looked at Wattson worriedly and sighed. "We will protect you this time. Besides, you have that big guy over there to protect you, right?" She pointed towards Caustic who was talking to the workers of Apex. 

I walked over to Caustic and looked at the papers that he was holding. "What's that for?" I asked, pulling the paper down so I could see better. He is too tall. "A door. Between our walls so we could access each other's rooms easily." I don't dislike that idea. It means I am able to sneak into Caustic's room when I want to. "Sure, let's do that."

"Violett! We are going to get changed and prepared to head out, we'll meet at the lobby in 2 hours?" Wattson grinned. I nodded and waved them goodbye. "See you guys in 2 hours then!" I looked back at Caustic. "I will be heading out with the girls. I hope I don't get lost because I always does in a place I haven't been before." I scratched my head in embarrassment. "Talk to you later, Alex!" I waved goodbye to him.

\-----

I am back in my pink room. I made sure I locked my main door before heading to the bathroom to refresh myself, take a warm relaxing bathe. Afterall, 2 hours is long. I dropped a bathbomb into the bathtub and watched it foam out and merge as one together with the waters. 

"Mmm.. Floral scent, just like Alexander's scent back then." I took off all my clothes and dipped my body into the pink milky water. The packaging did say that it will make your skin white and smooth. Times like these, you will have to pamper yourself. I thought. 

I played with the water and listened to my neighbour opening his door to enter his apartment. Oh, so Alex is back home. What should I wear today and what kind of make up should I apply? I stood up from the bathtub and dried myself.

I flipped through my closet with just a towel up to cover my chest down and another to wrap my hair to prevent water from dropping onto for wooden flooring. I took out a white high waist shorts with a white t-shirt with pastel flowery printing on it. I also took a pink bomber jacket with cherry blossoms embroidered on the back in case I got cold. 

I placed them out on the bed and looked at it. "Looks just fine to me, now for the shoes.." I took a white fishnet stockings and matched it with a pair of dusty pink slightly heeled boots. I nodded to myself with approval and started getting changed into them. I blewdry my hair and loosely braided them into a side braid. I also wore a white plain cap and a small light brown sling bag to top everything off. 

I looked into the mirror and get started on my casual makeup. Drawing my eyebrows to make them more visible, applying some dark brown mascara and added a little tint of blush on my cheeks. To finish everything off, I coloured my lips with a light pinkish-orange coloured lipstick with a glossy finish. 

I looked at the wallclock I have in my room and realized that I still have 30 minutes left. I grabbed my purse, phone and keys and headed out for the door.

\-----

"We are going to buy what we want." Lifeline was fired up. She said that she had been saying with the guys that it's driving her up the walls especially Octane. "So what happened between you and Silva?" Bangalore asked.

I can't help but stare at how Bangalore was attired. She had a plain grey turtle neck shirt accompanied with a black leather jacket that bikers use. She is also wearing a tight black jeans which highlights her muscles and a pair of black sneakers. She is gorgeous. 

"He is constantly on his computer and rarely talk to me." Lifeline puffed out her cheeks, pouting cutely. "You should make yourself known, Ajay." Wraith added in. I leaned in and whisper a question. "By any chance, is Ajay dating..." 

"Octavio Silva? Yes." Bangalore said. Ajay face is obviously red now. I was shocked. They never once had shown any type of affection infront of the legends. "He didn't want his fans to know about me and he is either in the match or playing on his computer so there's no chance to go all lovey-dovey." Lifeline sighed. 

I turned my attention to Bangalore. "Oh, I am taken if that why you are looking at me." My mouth dropped. "Who is it? Is it the one you are always talking about?" Wattson was saying thing like she knew who it was. "Yup, that's the one. One of my fans who has been there for me all the time." Bangalore smiled as she thought of her lover. 

Goodness gracious. It seems like everyone is taken. "How about you, Wraith?" She choked on her drink. "What about me?" Ajay had her head resting on her hand like she is totally not going to act dumb. "Mirage. How's you and Elliott?" Now it's my turn to choke on my drinks. "E-Elliott..?" The ravenette looked away, hiding her blush but it's still pretty obvious. "I know he is 2 years younger than me, so what?" 

I waved my hands infront of myself. "I-I didn't mean it that way, I was just afraid that you will get angry at me because he always tries to flirt with me." Wraith sighed. "He is always like this when there's a new girl." Wraith waved it off like its nothing. "And that's what made me so angry. Because he rarely spends time with me even though we are just neighbours.."

Wattson started to blush. Everyone stared at her to pressurize her. "M-Me and Crypto.. We are doing fine.. He might not show it to you guys but he is a sweet and gentlemanly." Wattson looked so cute twiddling her thumbs. Then all eyes were on me.

"How's Alexander." Wraith asked. "He is like a doting father." I said as I suddenly remember that hot passionate kiss we shared that day. "He always look out for me." Everyone shook this head and sighed. "Poor Alexander." Lifeline said as she drank her drink. "He just got Father-zoned." Wraith giggled softly. With all the relationship problems out of the way, we all decided to head back to the dorm. 

In the end, Lifeline did not even buy anything that she wanted to make herself happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content. ;;

As I were to open the door to my room, I thought to myself. "Ajay has been dating Octavio all this while and Anita actually dated her fan? I can't believe Renee and Elliott are an item and since when did Wattson and Crypto started dating?" I must have looked stupid, standing outside my room.

"So I am the only one left?!" I thought loudly. "Left what?" I could hear Caustic's voice near my ear. I quickly jumped back and covered my ear. I could feel my face heat up. Caustic was wearing his home attire. Just a normal t-shirt and pants. His hair is combed back as per normal and he had his gas mask off. He was carrying a bag full of chips and coke bottles.

"Alexander Maxwell Nox." I placed both of my hands on my hips. "Is this going to be your dinner?" He shrugged. "I have a lab test going on. I don't have the luxury to cook and relax myself." I gasped. "Do not eat any of this junk food. I will be coming over to your place in a few minutes." I opened my door only to be greeted by a hole in my wall. It's a passage for us to see each other without the need to actually open the door. I eyed him and walked away, finding a decent pair of home clothes so that you can cook a meal that he will never forget. 

I found my apron hanging on the wall of my kitchen and brought several ingredients for a few dishes for 2. He was nowhere to be found when I headed over to his kitchen. He had all of the utensils and pans but they were sparkly clean. This man has never cooked for himself, ever. I quickly whip out several dishes and lay them up on the dinning table. 

"Dinner's ready." I untied my apron and placed on the chair where I was going to sit. I waited for a few good minutes and he was not appearing. I placed a net over the dishes and decided to track him down instead. I opened every door that I can open and finally. One last door. It was a metal door with a pinpad on the wall beside it. There was a 'Do not enter' with a hazard sign on that door. 

"Alex?" I knocked on the door. I looked at the pinpad and decided to try out my luck. I keyed in his birthdate and it said 'Access approved'. There was such an old school passcode. When I opened the heavy door, I could see Caustic holding onto a beaker of green substance. "Alex, what is that?" He jumped a little, surprised that I was inside his laboratory. "What are you doing here without a gas mask on? You are going to be sniffing the Aphrodisiac fumes!"

Suddenly it hit me. My body suddenly felt hot. It was as thought burning me alive. My head started to feel light. My legs buckled under me and I fell to the ground. My body feel so weak but it's definitely burning up. All I could hear was a faint sound of Caustic shouting my name. My body felt as though it's on a cloud and all I wanted was - "Sex.." 

I was placed on the sofa alone until Caustic came back without his lab gears. He looked for awhile before deciding to get dirty with me. "Violett. How are you feeling?" I looked at my crush and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. "My body feels hot and I can't stop dripping.." He looked at my private and indeed my pants had a little stain of wetness. 

He picked me up like I am nothing and dropped me on his bed. I let out a soft moan when my body felt a shock from the fall. He took off his top, revealing his muscular body. I reached out to touch him and admire his build. Those armour that he always wear doesn't do his body justice. "Do you like what you see?" He leaned down to whisper into my ear. I nodded softly, feeling suffocated.

Caustic removed and my pants and shirt carefully, no wanting to take off my undergarments yet. He took a long look at me as I squirm under him. He leaned in for a kiss but my mind was not going to give me a light one, I went straight to sucking his tongue, nibbling his lower lips. I was hungry. Hungry for him. 

He knew what I wanted when he saw me constantly rubbing my thighs together. "What do we have here?" He asked in a low seductive voice. He slowly slides his hands under my panties. I could feel the wetness from in between my thighs when he removed my panties. "Just how wet can you be? Guess I would not have to use any form of lubricant since you are naturally one." He slide a finger in.

I inhaled sharply. We are really doing it. Caustic is going to take my first time. "P-Please be gentle.." My eyes started tearing. "This is my first time.." He looked at me without any expression as he placed another finger in. He is observing his test subject. 

"Please Alex, I need you inside me. Your fingers felt great but-but I want to be connected with you as one." I moaned, turning my crush on. He pushed his fingers further in and I screamed. My private has never felt so sensitive. So this is the effect of Aphrodisiac.

"How cute to see you break under me." He said as he slide another finger in. That makes 3. "I will have to prepare you thoroughly if you want me." I shooked my head."I don't care if it hurts, please.. I need you, I need it now!" He chuckled as he pulled down his pants and boxers low enough for his member to spring out from there. "If you say so." Caustic rammed himself into me. 

He stayed there for awhile, letting me get used to his size. It's definitely bigger than average. "Alex..!" I could feel it stretching my insides. It hurts but that doesn't stop Caustic from continuing. He lift me up, on top of him so it's like I am riding him. "Go on, show me how much you want me." 

Sex was something I had never experienced but it's not a foreign topic to me. I knew what sex was and what should I do when this happens. I lift myself up slightly with shaky legs and drop back down. His penis filled all the way to my womb. I could feel the tip all the way to my stomach. 

"Too deep-" I placed my hand on his abdomen and steadied myself. "You don't get to do that, Violett." He slammed me back down. He grabbed my waist and forcefully make me bounce on him. My moans came out loud and it's turning him even more. "I'm getting close-" I couldn't breath properly. "You don't get to cum until I tell you to, Violett." 

I could feel his dick pulsing inside me, he is getting close to climax too. He forcefully pushed me down onto his dick and swiftly removed me from it, cumming all over my body. After the sudden lost of his dick inside me, I came too. Caustic was breathing heavily. He looked at me, covered with his substance like a masterpiece before offering me a box of napkins. "Wipe yourself down, we will take a bath together after this. I doubt you even have the strength left to walk." 

I took a few pieces of tissues and started wiping myself clean. "Can I rest for a minute or two? It's throbbing alot.." I said. He sighed and laid down on his bed, telling me to scoot closer to him. "I didn't think my first time would be so rough and with a legend." I giggled. "If you became my significant other, we will be able to experience this more often. He said. 

"Let's wash up and have our dinner." Caustic said, lifting me up from the bed to the bathroom where we both get cleaned.


	11. Chapter 11

Nice and clean, we both sat down on the dining table. There was an awkward silence. "The meet and greet session is coming again, isn't it?" I tried starting a conversation. "Are you not going to ask me why was I dealing with aphrodisiac?" I paused. "Yes, I was about to ask you that.." 

"It is for Ajay Che. I had seen her countless of times, sitting at the common area, not talking to Silva at all. He had either been busy playing his games with his fans or playing games with us. It's never about the 2 of them." I covered my mouth, shocked. "I didn't think you would care about the rest of the legends."

"I didn't think I would either. But I don't regret it. Afterall, I get to see you so... vulnerable and adorable under me." The blush on my face deepened. "About that." I started. "Will you be my significant other? I mean, if you are okay with me." My hands were trembling, this is my first time dating someone who is so much older than me.

"I will not accept your confession." He said coldly. I didn't look up, I could feel my tears stinging my eyes. I feel so humiliated. "I will be the one confessing, Violett." I looked up to meet his emerald eyes, "Will you be mine? I am definitely too old to make babies like rabbits, thats for sure and all I do is stay in my laboratory, doing experiments."

I quickly wipe my tears away and smiled at him, taking both his big hands in mine and kissed them. "Most definitely! You may be twisted and a sociopath to some but in my heart, you make a good husband and a father." Caustic smiled and began picking up his utensils. "Let's eat before it gets inedibly cold."

\-----

"Ajay!" I ran up to her in the common room the next day. Just like what Caustic said, I would be able to find her here alone. "Hey there, Violett. What brings ya here?" I placed a small bottle of what Caustic gave me, aphrodisiac into her palm. "Alexander told me to give this to you. It's aphrodisiac." her eyes widened. "Alexander did?" I smiled at her. "He has been changing recently huh? Anyway, have fun with Octavio!"

"Do you think Octavio and Ajay will last?" I stood beside Caustic with a gas mask on my face and a lab coat on my body. "I would like to think so. My experiments will never fail." I looked around Caustic's laboratory. It has different kinds of liquids, labeled and stored neatly on shelfs. "Don't touch anything." He warned. "Yes sir, I won't touch anything, I promise." 

It was a dream come true. I have never thought Caustic will actually like me back. I have always thought he was someone who kills people to satisfy himself or maybe he is just lonely.. But I guess even a guy like him is capable of loving someone. Why did he change his heart? Why does he always look so soft infront of me? 

"Hey, Alex." I looked at him. "Do you need a living test subject?" He looked at me and stopped whatever he was doing. "Are you suggesting to use you as a test subject." I guess nothing could hide from him. "That's what I am trying to imply, I guess." The silence was deafening. I could feel his gaze on me, piercing through me like a knife.

"I would take you up on that offer." That caught me off-guard but he is a mad scientist afterall. "Let me know when you need me." I walked over to him, tracing his muscular arm as I walked over to the other arm, peering at what he was doing. 

"Tomorrow is the meet and greet. Honestly I am still afraid. But I know I have to overcome this phobia with males." Without waiting for his reply, I headed out from the lab. I took off the lab coat and headed to my room where I will take a nice long bath. I took my clothes and everything I needed and headed to the bathroom.

I looked at where my counter is and saw a new sets of bathbombs. "Oh, Lavender. I will like this." As usual, I will throw it into the bathtub already filled with warm water and watch it foam before taking off my clothes and dipping myself in. 

This is so relaxing. I could fill all my fatigue fading away. I slide down all the way, dipping my head in the waters and listen to the sound of the calm waters. This is so relaxing.

Suddenly I felt a strong hand grabbing my head out from the waters. "What do you think you are doing?" A low familiar voice echoed in the bathroom. "Alexander?" I spoke, trying my best to get rid of the dripping water on my face. "Sorry about that, my head hurts so I was trying to calm myself down by listening to the calm waters. 

He looked at me with a pained look on his face. "I thought I was about to lose a valuable test subject." He released the back of my neck and stood up, leaving me alone in the bathroom to clean myself up. "You will be sleeping in my room tonight, you have no say in this." He looked at me from over his shoulders and closed the bathroom door. 

I wore my pajamas and got out from the bathroom to see Caustic sitting on my bed, waiting for me to get out. I hope at least I look presentable. He stood up, ready to head over to his own apartment and so I followed. "You should get some rest. You will need it tomorrow." He said as he wore his lab coat again.

"Are you not joining me?" I asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I have to get my things ready for the next match." He said without looking at me and walked back into his laboratory. I sat there, dumbfounded. Why would you tell me to sleep in your room when you are not even sleeping?

Angrily, I disobeyed him and went back to my room to sleep and I slept comfortably.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Val here! I will be going Hiatus for awhile as I've been having writer's block. :/ 
> 
> I will come back soon hopefully! Normally I will have a few chapters ahead of what I am posting but currently I am stuck on Chapter 13. I will post again once maybe I start on 15 or something;;

It's abnormally cold today so I tried to grab a blanket without opening my eyes, afterall my alarm hasn't rang yet. I grabbed onto a blanket and snuggled into it like a cocoon with only my face out. I sneezed softly several time. I blame the air conditioner in my room. I sniffed the blanket, it smells like Caustic. 

"Hmm.. Alexander.." I could feel myself smiling as I said his name. "What do you need, my little princess?" I heard a soft low husky voice near my blanket-covered ear. "I love you.." I said, thinking that I am still dreaming. "I.. I love you too." The voice replied. 

\----- 

I heard my alarm ringing and I woke up from my sleep. I found myself in Caustic's bed, with him sleeping beside me. I slowly tried to make my way out of the bed to surprise him with breakfast made by me. I looked into my fridge to see a brand new pack of bacon and I grabbed a handful of eggs. "I hope he likes it.." I mumbled to myself as I started the fire.

While I was making sunny side up for my share of the food, I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Is that breakfast?" Caustic said as he placed his chin on my head. "Hey, you will make me shorter if you were to push my head down like that and yes, breakfast. I hope you like bacons and eggs." He released his embrace and walked into his bathroom without saying anything else. 

I turned around to see him wobbling his way into the bathroom and lazily picking up his toothbrush and applied some toothpaste on it before opening his mouth to brush. He look so cute when he just woke up, with his hair all messy and everywhere. He is definitely not a morning person. Maybe I should make him a cup of coffee too.

I laid down the table, served the food and stood infront of the coffeemaker that Caustic own. I looked over to where he sat, just staring at the food with tired eyes. "You look spent." Obviously he is tired, he probably spend the own of last night making and mixing chemicals. "I am in fact, tired." He said, sitting with his back leaned against the back rest of the chair, waiting for me to be seated down too. 

I placed the chemistry printed mug filled with coffee infront of him and seated at where I was suppose to, the other side of the table. I took my utensils and started digging in. He on the other hand, drank his coffee first. He probably needs it more than the food infront of him. Today is the meet and greet. Let's do this. 

\-----

We were told to wear what we feel comfortable in and we all agreed to wear our battle armors. "Are you ready, Violett?" Bangalore asked as Wattson held onto my hand. "I will be fine. Besides, I am not that of a wimp to be afraid of a simple meet and greet." I laughed nervously.

"Right." Bangalore, Wraith and Lifeline are not buying it. "I-I mean, I will be fine. Besides, I have you guys right? I can fend for myself." Wattson nodded her head and smiled. "And I will be there for you this time!" She is such a cinnamon roll. We all love her.

I adjusted my skirt once more and tried to be confident. Wattson held my hand and gave me a warm smile. "I'll be here for you." She reminded me. "Let's welcome the Apex Legends!" The MC of the day and the audience gave us a warm welcome. We went on stage to sit at our assigned places.

"Say, your fans here have some questions to ask each and every legends here, are you guys ready to ask them questions?!" The whole audience screamed and shouted their lungs out.

"Let's go with Bloodhound. It seems like alot of your fans love shipping you with Mirage over there, what do you think of Mirage?" Bloodhound was silent for awhile before letting out a sigh. "A nuisance." Everyone in the stage either laughed or giggled. "Hey! How could you say that about me, I am not a nuisance right, Eternal?" I wiped my tear away and nodded. "At least not on the field."

"How about Mirage? What kind of girl is attractive to you?" He placed his hand under his chin and went silent for awhile before opening his mouth and said: "All ladies are attractive to me. But I would prefer mysterious and a soft speaker. Someone totally opposite of me." That's a shock, I didn't think Mirage has a type of girl he likes. 

"That's unexpected, how about you Crypto? Ever wanted to be a K-POP star?" Crypto stayed silent for awhile before replying. "I am happy to be able to kill." Everyone was silent. That's a little straight forward but at least his fans love it. 

"Wattson. One of the youngest Legend in Apex. Everyone is curious as to what you think of Caustic. Is it true that he adopted you?" The blond girl though for awhile and smiled to herself. "Caustic is like a father to me. He constantly take great care of me and it is not true that he adopted me but I still love him like one." I could feel my heart melting. I am now convinced that she is an angel. 

"Aww, isn't that the cutest reply we have heard?" The MC said. Every Wattson's fan all Aww'd at her. I giggled a little when she looked at me. She is definitely the cutest. Then everyone's attention is on Caustic. He gave them all his dead face. 

"Ehh, we all have a question for Caustic too don't we all?" Even the MC is intimidated by Caustic. "Let's see.." All of the Legends stared at the MC's expression. The question must be a bad one because his face is all scrunched up. "Do you.. Like any of the younger legends, Mr. Caustic?"


	13. Chapter 13

Caustic gave me a poker face and was willing to reply. "Yes. I have a subject that I am very much interested in." The legends stared at me and I looked down, feeling Caustic's warm big hands on the back of mine. A warm blush creeped on my face as I looked down even more.

"Oh! Now that's interesting, who is she?" Caustic's fangirls were screaming and shouting things like 'Oh no! My gas daddy is going to be stolen by some girl!' or 'I love Caustic more than whoever Caustic loves!' Caustic doesn't seem to mind about his fangirls and fanboys. He just continued holding my hand firmly.

The MC laughed at the crowd's screams and continued his questions. "How about Eternal? People has been shipping you together with Mirage ever since that duo match. What do you think of him?" My heart raced. "Mirage is not really as annoying at Bloodhound says he is but.. He is a good guy." Mirage laughed and shouted out. "Hey, I wouldn't mind you being my girl y'know?" I could see Wraith staring at Mirage, telling him that he is dead when they get back to the dorm.

Caustic's grip tightened. I felt a chill down my spine. "D-Did I say something wrong, Alex?" I whispered softly. He didn't reply me. That's when it struck me. Perhaps Caustic is jealous that Mirage was trying to hit on me? I squeezed his hand. "You know.. I will never choose anyone other than you right?" The older male heaved a sigh and decided to look at me in the eye. "That goes without saying."

The rest of the time was just us laughing at Octane because of his answers to his question. "Octane, will you blow up every single of your bones if it makes you faster after that?" He smiled and answered "Of course, amigo." With confidence in his voice. Lifeline then smacked his head. "Yuh an idiot." She said it with a flat tone.

\-----

"Alright, it's time for the last question. These are for the girls." The MC said as he opened the envelope. "Would you like to have kids?" All of us had our eyes wide open. What kind of question is that? Questions for the fans? 

Wattson was the first to start. "Having children is a dream of mine, I love looking after them and seeing their smiles." She smiled brightly. My heart softened. Oh baby, Wattson. You are so precious. Everyone looked at me As I was the next girl after Wattson.

"I-I would like to have a child or two if my husband doesn't mind." My face flushed as I could feel Caustic's glowing emerald eyes on me. Lifeline sighed as though she is already a mother. "I am already taking care of a legend that acts like a child most of the time." She pointed at Octane. "But realistically, I would love to have a few. I will treat them like angels."

Everyone stared at both Wraith and Bangalore which they both shook their heads. "I don't have time for those." Bangalore said but it all depends on my partner too. "I am not interested." Wraith said softly. The MC then said that the hand-shaking event will start now where we are all lined up side by side and all of our fans will come up one by one to shaking hands with us.

"I love you so much Lifeline." I could hear a fan said as she was shaking Lifeline's hand. "You are the reason why I am a nurse now. I feel so inspired to be a combat medic because of you. I want to help and nurse people back to health too." Now that's sweet. A fan came up to me and shook my hand. "I masturbated with this hand and I have not washed it since then." He said to me as he walked away.

Caustic who was beside me, heard everything. He looked at the man with disgust on his face and passed me a packet of Dettol wet tissue. "Use this for now. Wash your hands thoroughly when we are done with this." I nodded at him and continued on with the event. I saw some of Caustic's fangirl tried hugging him but was stopped by the security guards or by Caustic himself.

"Eternal, I have always admired you from my television at home. Please be my wife." A male fan held my wrist and was pulling me out of the stage with great force. I was dragged along, I can't stop him myself. Crypto, Mirage and Bloodhound was trying to block the kidnapper's route out but he carried me over his shoulder and tried to run down the hallways and out from the main entrance. 

Caustic wasn't going to take that without doing anything. He was ready to throw his gas canister at that man. Gibraltar was the one who managed to stop that man. "Hey bruddah, this is not cool. You should not go around kidnapping legends when we are still here. Back off and we will drop this." The kidnapper then let me down and held my hands. "I won't give up, Eternal. Or should I say Violett Skylar." 

He knows my real name. I shuddered. I have a stalker. Caustic stood behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder without saying anything. I could sense that he is not happy with that stalker of mine. I placed a hand of his and petted it. "Don't worry, I am fine. I can defend myself!" He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and said nothing.

The day continues without anymore troubles but little did I know that I have a surprise up in store and that my time as a legend or to be together with Caustic is almost up.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days has passed and I was in my room, lying down on my bed and staring at the ceiling. Caustic and Gibraltar had an interview or should I say, a fashion photo shoot for older men. I was really hungry and I decided to head out to get some groceries.

As I got myself changed and ready to head out of the dorm, I saw Wattson heading out too. "Good afternoon, Violett, are you heading out to get some groceries too?" I smiled at her and nodded. "Alexander's appetite has been pretty good these days. He has been eating more than a bowl of rice everyday so I had to get more ingredients to cook for tonight."

As we were heading to the market in the cities, two hours away from the headquarters, we had been talking about the other legends and what we love about them. "I am going to head over to the milk section over there for my morning cereals!" Wattson said and i acknowledged, heading over the the coffee section myself.

Caustic has been drinking a lot of coffee these past few days because of his lab test but still, it's not good for his body. Just then, I felt a knock behind my head and my vision blurred and blacked out soon after that.

\----------

My eyes slowly opened. I looked around at my surroundings, trying to know where I was but the whole room was pitch dark except a lightbulb that was shining directly down at me. My head was pounding and all my limbs where tied to the chair that I was sitting on. That's when I knew that I was kidnapped.

"My lovely Violett." A familiar voice echoed in the room. A voice that I wish I didn't have to hear again. "You have no idea how much I love you.." He came out of the shadows and stood directly infront of me. He squatted down and placed his hands on my thighs, petting them. "Don't worry, you don't have to be afraid of me. I am going to be your future husband." He laughed maniacally.

My heart beat rapidly. I was beyond scared. I am petrified. My whole body was shaking. I felt so hopeless. I tried screaming at the top of my lungs but was slapped by him instead. "Don't scream. No one is coming to save you. No one comes by this island, my dear."

We are on an island? Tears started forming in my eyes and I sobbed silently. "Now now, don't cry. If you are not being a good girl, I will have to punish you." He said as he grabbed me by my hair and tugged on it hard, forcing me to look up at him. "Will you bear my children, Violett?" He said as he untied both my hands and legs.

I thought I was able to run but when I tried, a wave of electricity zapped through my whole body. "?!" I fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Don't bother trying to run, I placed a shock collar on you. So if you disobey me, I will not hesitate to zap you again, darling."

"Please let me go.." I sobbed. "I don't want to be your wife. I am an Apex Legend. My family needs me to survive!" I chocked between sobs. "I will marry you and will let you off after having a kid or 2?" I shook my head. "I already gave someone I love so please let me go." He slowly came over to where I was and placed a piece of damped cloth over my nose. I tried to not breathe whatever chemical it might be but he punched me in my stomach and made me take a deep breath of it.

My vision blurred and I couldn't control my limbs. My conscious was the only thing that was still awake. I could feel my body being lifted up and placed on the table with my hands tied together underneath it. My legs were spread wide and tied together too underneath the table. "My my my.. look at this beauty." He said as he took a scissor and cut through my undergarments. "I wonder how does it taste like.."

He forcefully opened my mouth with his and shoved a pill down my throat. "I took one just now, this one is yours. It will take awhile to kick in." The man said has he wiped his mouth. I knew what it is when I felt that familiar hot and tingling sensation. I shut my eyes, trying to not let it take over my body but it's not working.

"Oh my, Violett. You are such a naughty girl." He kneeled down and started eating me out. My body shivered with pleasure unwillingly. "S-stop it.." My voice came out as a moan. The man stopped and started fingering me instead. "You look like you are enjoying it huh." He mocked. "I will make you cum and then the baby making session will start." I shake my head vigorously. "Please no.. please stop this.."

"You're mine now, no one will be able to save you. A legend as weak as you, how are you even a Legend?" He placed a sticky tape over my mouth and continued stirring my insides. "You are not a legend. You were never a legend. You are just a woman who bears my child. You can't even use your abilities outside of the field." He laughed at me, spitting on me. 

He made me feel like I am worthless and helpless. "You are going to be my wife. Only I can make you feel like you worth something. If you don't obey me.." He pressed a button and waves of electricity can be felt again I screamed but my voice is muffled by the tape. "This will happen to you.."

He leaned down towards me where his face meets mine. "Only I can have you.. no one could. And if I can't have you, no one can."


	15. Chapter 15

A week has passed but it felt like a month. Everyday was sleep, eat, rape, bathe, repeat. I am definitely going to be pregnant. Every night was just me sitting on the chair with my hands and legs tied. I had to sleep on the chair. I felt so dirty, so contaminated. "Think about what the legends will say when they see you like this." My kidnapper's voice echoed in the room. "She is filthy. She enjoys getting raped."

I cried every night before falling asleep. I had thought of starving myself to try to end my life but he will slap me or kick me if I don't eat. "Think about OUR child, will you?" My eyes are swollen due to him punching me in the face as a form of venting frustrations the world has been giving him. I had given up hope for help. It seems like no one will be coming.

\-----

Wattson frantically ran into Caustic's room. "Dr. Caustic! I can't find Violett anywhere!" The older male took his phone and tried dialing his lover's phone number. "I have tried calling her mobile too but no one is answering. Just then- 

"Hello?" A male voice could be heard. Caustic was taken aback. "May I speak to Violett Skyler please?" He asked politely. "Oh, who do we have here. The infamous Toxic Trapper, Caustic." The man mocked. "What business do you have with my wife?" Caustic then knew who it was. The person who attempted kidnapping Eternal.

"If you are wondering why I am the one picking up, it's because I kidnapped her and we are going to have a fun time tonight. She wanted a kid or two ya? I will make her wish come true." He laughed. Caustic was furious. "Touch her and you will be dead." He growled and ended the call. He then looked at Wattson and told her to call all the legends together. 

"We are going to get Ms. Skyler back."

\-----

"Caustic called your phone a few days ago. I told him that we are going to have a baby together!" I looked at the man who finally introduced himself as Chris without any emotions. Everyday I hoped that he would just end my life. This is too torturous. I could not even open my eyes as it's really swollen. Blood was everywhere on the floor as he likes to make small cuts on my skin.

Just then, I heard a loud crashing sound from above. "What is it.." Chris growled. I heard several footsteps flooding into the apartment where I was at. Then, I heard Bangalore's voice. "The police traced the VPN and it showed this building." My throat was sore from constantly screaming and shouting these few days but nevertheless I still tried to scream even if there's a cloth in my mouth.

Chris choked me as an attempt to silence me but I was not going to let this chance slip away. Crypto then used his drone to scout the area as well as Bloodhound, who was walking around trying to find traces of me and finally, they found me. All the legends rushed down to the basement only to see a knife resting on my throat while Chris was standing behind me as a body shield. Caustic's face was full of hatred and hurt when our eyes met. 

Lifeline was shocked as she covered her mouth. "How dare you.. do this to one of our legends." She hissed. She tried taking a step forward but Chris shouted at her. "Take another step forward, my darling here will die." Lifeline stepped back. I could feel the knife cutting into my skin. I sobbed as the pain was stinging.

Caustic is not going to stay still anymore. He took out what looks like an arc star and threw it at Chris with accuracy. It cut through his skin and got stuck on his arm. Due to the pain, he let go of me and I fell to the ground. Everyone was all rushing towards me but Chris was faster. Just as I tried to stand, a knife pierced through my chest area. I looked back only to see Chris smiling at me. 

"Like I said a few days ago. If I can't have you, no one will." Wattson rushed to me, holding on to me as her tears started dripping down from her eyes as she looked at me. I gave her my best smile that I could manage. "Don't.. cry, Wattsy." Bangalore took Chris upstairs where the police was all waiting for him.

Caustic then came over to me and hugged me tightly. "All because I did not accompany you to the market." He whispered in my ear with regrets. Lifeline tried healing me but to no avail. She knows that my heart is going to stop beating anytime soon and started crying silently as Octane patted her head. For once, I saw Octane standing still.

Caustic was not crying. But he looked like a piece of him just died. He touched the wounds on my arms and my neck. "You have suffered enough.." He said as he pulled out the knife behind my back. I winced a little but it's still manageable. "Thank you, everyone. For finding me and to rescue me. At least I got to see Alexander before... Before I die." I choked in my own tears.

My whole body was in pain and the thought of not being able to see Caustic again just saddens me. "I have always wanted to marry Alexander and build a family together but my life will end here today..." Caustic embraced me tighter. I could hear his heart slowly breaking. I tried to lift my head up and give him a kiss. A final kiss goodbye.

Wraith portaled over and told Caustic to get in. It leads to the nearest hospital and maybe I could be saved. But when Caustic arrived, I was already gone. All he was holding onto was not me, but a dead body that once lived Violett Skyler's soul.


	16. EXTRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested from Provaha, here's what happened after the death of Caustic's beloved.
> 
> This chapter is Caustic's POV.

There was a funeral for Violett Skyler two days after her death. Her family was crying their eyes out when they found out that their beloved daughter has died. "We thought that Apex Legends was safe. What happened to the securities?" They asked. I understood where they are coming from. I was angry too. I would have done and said the same thing if my daughter died from being an Apex Legend too but it's different. It was my wife to be and I was an Apex Legend too. So why wasn't I there with her to keep her safe?

No one knew that I had been crying. I could still remember the weight of her. Her last words and her last kiss. I did not return her kiss. It was one of my regrets even though I did say that I have no regrets, its not in my DNA. Everyone has regrets in their life. Take Ms. Paquette as an example. She had been crying all night long and even blamed herself for Violett's death. No one should be blamed for this. Not all but one. That man who laid his filthy hands on my deceased wife.

That man will be sentenced to death in a few days. He was happy about it. "I am able to find Violett again even in my afterlife." His smile was twisted. His whole personality is twisted. I hope that wherever Violett is now, is happy. And hope that no more harm will be done to her. She does not deserve to die like that. I did not even let her dreams come true. 

As I see her coffin being lowered into the ground, my tears threatened to fall. It was getting harder to breathe. Like somebody removed my respiratory mask from my face. Wattson hugged me from the back and sobbed uncontrollably. Crypto just stood by her and patted her back. I did not move an inch when it was time to go. I stared at her tomb for a good few minutes before turning back to the other legends.

"Even if I can't marry you in this life, we might be able to see each other again in another life." I could hear Violett's voice from afar. I turned back to see the small bouquet of flowers that I have placed beside her tomb is gone. She must have received it. I gave her a rare smile but she would not be able to see as well due to the mask that I was wearing. Who am I kidding. She is gone, Alexander.

The flight back to the dormitory was slow and painful. A flight back without Violett. Her little pink space feels empty without her. Her toys were still there lined up perfectly and tidy. I stared at Wattson who slowly made her way to the small space and placed a Nessie on her sitting area. Everyone was visibly sad. "May the Nessie guide your way to happiness, Violett." Wattson said as she started sobbing again. 

We have reached our dormitory and Gibraltar refused to leave me alone. He did not state his reason why he didn't want to leave me alone but I found out why when I opened my door and looked to my right. It was a passage way to link both of our rooms together. I could see the pink room where Violett used to be in. Her favourite plush toy that she always brings to my room when she sleep. She had always wanted to be a princess and she was my Princess. It's not something that I can say out loud but I have never regretted any moments spent with her. 

Gibraltar patted me on the shoulder and gave me a smile when I turned back to look at him. I kept the plush toy as close to my heart as possible. That was the other thing that bounds me to the memories of her. "You can take that with you bruddah." Gibraltar encouraged. 

We both headed back to my room when suddenly my door bell rang. I opened the door to see everyone outside of it. "Dr. Caustic. Can we come in?" Wattson was the first to speak. Her eyes was red from crying so much. I wiped her tears that was threatening to fall and nodded my head. "You may all enter. This is the first and last time I am allowing this many people in my room." Everyone nodded.

The girls headed to Violett's room while the boys stayed in mine. I sat on my bed and placed the plushie at where Violett always sleeps at. Crypto was looking at Natalie. He must be really hurt to see her crying so much. It's like she had lost another family member. Pathfinder was silent too. For a happy robot like him, I thought he would had at least tried to cheer us up. But thankfully he didn't. That would be annoying. 

Lifeline placed her D.O.C plush on Violett's bed and smiled to herself. Plush Doc will heal you from all pain, Violett. Violett extremely loves toys. Maybe that's why all the legends decided to place their plushies on her bed as a farewell gift. Wraith placed her kunai plush while Bangalore placed her 'smoke-out' plush. Crypto was the first to head over to her room and left his drone plush on the bed before the rest of the guys decided to place theirs.

I could imagine Violett being so happy as she hug all of the plushies together and flashing her biggest smile as she thank the legends. I placed my gas canister plush on her bed as well and hope that she was here to see how many toys she had just received. She will be thrilled. 

A single tear dripped from my eye unconsciously. Natalie came to where I was a offered me a piece of napkin which I then realized that I was tearing. "You don't have to force yourself, Dr. Caustic." She said. Octane was the first to give me a hug before everyone started joining in. "What are you people doing." I asked. "Hey old man, we are just trying to cheer you up. We are all here for you." Elliott pouted. I guess everyone was just trying to cheer me up out of kindness. "I thank you all." I said, letting them do whatever they want. 

Violett had made a huge impact in our lives. And we thank her for that. She made me how I am now today. I was no longer a merciless mad scientist. Everyone regards me as their father in Apex Legends now as they find me easier to talk to now.

Thank you Violett. Thank you for ever entering into my life...

Even if it's just for a short while.


End file.
